When things weren't just a dream
by Bess
Summary: a future fic (but that's not clear in the first chapter) L/L. Is it a dream or isn't it? (no reference to season 3 premier, as much as it might seem like it.)


            A/N:  Okay, I don't really know what I'm writing, but I was bored and didn't feel like doing homework, so here you go.  I'm so happy the third season has started, aren't you guys?  Also, sorry if I offend any _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fans.  Oh, who am I kidding?  You guys are all watching "Gilmore Girls" on Tuesdays at eight, not "Buffy."

            Disclaimer:  Yes I do own "Gilmore Girls".  I also live on Mars and survive off of farfinugen snugen dugen.  Ya get the picture?

            Rating:  Um…I don't know yet.  I don't even know what I'm writing about yet.

_

            "You're gonna end up six feet under with no coffee and a death certificate that says you're only 35 years old."

            "Well then I still have two years of coffee to go, don't I, and who says I won't have any coffee?  I plan to be buried with at least three hundred years worth of foldgers."

            "Do you also plan to marry who ever runs foldgers?  'Cause that's the only way you'll ever be able to afford that much coffee."

            "Oh, don't be silly, I've already got a savings account set up for it."

            "You're insane."

            "You're perfect."

            'I'm honored, now drink your coffee before it gets cold."

            "No."

            "Why?  You just spent five minutes arguing over why I should give it to you in the first place."

            "You think I can't tell when you give me decaf?"

            "Fine, fine, fine."

            "Thank you."

            *grunt*

            Lorelai, baring a steaming mug of hot, caffeinated coffee, returned to her daughter, sitting in a corner in the back.  "That man is so stubborn."

            "Luke isn't stubborn, you are."

            "Uch, me?  Stubborn?  You must have me mistaken for my mother.  You want stubborn, that's—"

            "Hello Lorelai."

            Lorelai turned to see none other than Emily Gilmore.  "Speak of the devil."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Nothing, Mom.  What are you doing here?"

            "Don't 'nothing, Mom' me.  I know you were talking about me."

            "No, Mom, we weren't.  We were talking about…Miss Patty.  See, she just walked in."

            "Whatever you say, dear."

            "I'm sorry, Mom.  Why again are you in Stars Hollow?  No one's getting married, you haven't scheduled any DAR meetings at the inn, and the giant slinky was taken in for repairs."

            "I just wanted to see my daughter and grand daughter, is that such a crime?"

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."

            "Well, I should be going, I have to tend a meeting for the symphonic orchestra committee.  I trust I'll see the two of you at dinner Friday?"

            "Yeah, Mom, you'll see us at dinner."

            "Bye Grandma.  See you Friday."

            "Goodbye Rory, Lorelai."  Emily turned and left the dinner, and the Gilmore Girls watched as she carefully wiped her feet on the welcome mat out front before stepping down into the street.

            "That woman is gonna give me serious health problems one of these days."

            "Well, maybe, if you'd just tell her, then you wouldn't have to worry about her finding out."

            "Well, maybe, if you and Luke would start bugging me to tell her, then I would."   

            "Well, maybe we will."

            "Was that your mother who just left?" Luke asked as he came up to their table.

            "Uh yeah."

            "Did she find out?"

            "No, no.  Trust me.  If Mom had found out then you'd probably be in a headlock right now.  I know my mother doesn't seem very tough, but trust me, when she's mad she's SCARY."

            "Aah, so are you going to tell her any time soon?"

            "No, I figure once it starts to become obvious then I'll stop going to Friday night dinners.  You know, send Rory and have her tell them that I've decided to become a hermit and won't leave my room.  Ooh, ooh, or maybe that I've been bitten by a vampire and won't come out unless it's pitch black out at the risk of my turning to dust."

            "Mom, I think it's time you stopped watching UPN, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ is starting to do negative things to your brain.  Oh, and if you don't tell her in two weeks then I will."

            "Unfair!"

            "Who said life was fair?"

-

            I know it's short, but I'll continue more later…

            Bess J


End file.
